megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
SearchMan.EXE
SearchMan.EXE is the NetNavi operated by Raika. His design is based upon a camouflaged soldier, and he is good with long range attacks. SearchMan is a rather serious Navi who follows orders well, but this doesn't stop him from disobeying them when his friends are in danger. He first appears in the Red Sun Tournament from Mega Man Battle Network 4, and later joins Team ProtoMan in Mega Man Battle Network 5. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 4: Red Sun'' Raika and SearchMan are competitors in the Red Sun Tournament. ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation SearchMan is an unlockable playable character in this non-canon game. ''Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan SearchMan is imitated by a fake SearchMan to trick MegaMan into believing that SearchMan is attempting to destroy GargCastle, while another Navi imitates MegaMan to convince SearchMan of the same. They meet deep inside GargCastle, and SearchMan is beaten, upon which the fakes reveal themselves. Both SearchMan and MegaMan forgive each other, team up, and destroy the fake Navis. In the Nintendo DS version of the game, if the player is using Team Colonel's storyline and has NumberMan and a TP chip, NumberMan can be swapped out in the battle for SearchMan. Anime History ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess His first appearance in the anime is in episode 12, where he has the mission to protect programs from ShadowMan. He was able to delete ShadowMan.EXE. In episode 19, DesertMan was making Mettaur invisible and using them to steal Dark Chips. SearchMan was able to hit some with paint, and followed them to DesertMan's lair. There SearchMan and MegaMan battle him, but they were overwhelmed. When MegaMan was grabbed and hung over lava, SearchMan made the decision to freeze the lava to save him, instead of deleting DesertMan. This gave DesertMan the chance to launch an attack on SearchMan, doing critical damage. This helped SearchMan and MegaMan have a connection, and MegaMan was given the Search Soul. This gave MegaMan the power to defeat DesertMan. SearchMan makes many other appearances throughout the series, including helping ThunderMan.EXE take on BrightMan, CloudMan, StarMan, and SwordMan. They were able to delete BrightMan, helping ThunderMan get revenge, while the others escaped. In episode 40, Lan and MegaMan travel to Sharo to meet with Raika due to a Dimensional Area being summoned in Sharo by ColdMan. Lan was the only one able to enter the Dimensional Area, but Raika grabbed onto Lan as he Cross Fuses and enters with them. After Lan and MegaMan defeat ColdMan, he retreats back into the Net, but SearchMan is there and shoots him, sending him back to Nebula. He and Raika were called in to help the NetPolice prepare a defense while Chaud used Control X to find Dr. Regal's satellite. He worked together with MegaMan to fight off the revived Darkloids, deleting GravityMan, SwordMan, and BurnerMan (SwordMan and BurnerMan were deleted off-screen, but deleted nonetheless). He is a key factor in the final fight against a cross fused Dr. Regal by penetrating Regal's cyber fortress. This would allow Roll, GutsMan, Glide, IceMan, NumberMan, SpoutMan, and later arrivals of ThunderMan, JunkDataMan and BubbleMan to join the fight. They assist him in deleting the viruses there, while SearchMan himself destroys the massive Dimensional Area Generator's core, shutting down the world-wide Dimensional Area while a cross fused Lan defeats Regal. Stream/Beast SearchMan is 1 of 13 NetNavis to be part of the Cross Fusion team. His synchro rate with Raika is revealed to be very high. Powers and Abilities SearchMan is constantly teleporting around the field, looking for chances to attack suddenly. *'Satellite Ray:' Summons a satellite that aims at player and fire a laser that expands in four directions. **In operating mode, the satellite has a cross hair move up and down the enemy ranks, and the laser is fired when the player presses the A-button. *'Search Grenade:' He rolls an arm grenade towards player which then detonates, exploding in a cross-shaped pattern. *'Scope Gun:' Searchman aims the scope gun at the player and shoots repeatedly if within range. In BN4, SearchMan used this ability to shoot at MegaMan during his story event in the Undernet. *'Panel Search:' Only available in Liberation Missions. He searches six panels forwards to locate item panels, removing the trap through virus battling, and leaves the item panels alone. *'Charge Shot''' - A stronger version of Searchman Scope Gun. *'Zero Charge Shot '(Cross Dusion form) - possibly a stronger version of the Scope Gun and Charge Shot. Double Soul and Chaos Unison Search Soul By sacrificing a Hide Chip in Battle Network 4 and a Cursor Chip in Battle Network 5, MegaMan can take control of the Search Soul, which gives him SearchMan's rifle. MegaMan cannot move while firing the rifle and he is also given the special effect of shuffling for chips. In the custom window, a special button will be on the bottom of the selection screen which says "shuffle". By clicking it (up to three times), MegaMan can shuffle through his folder at random for five more chips than what he was given. Search Chaos By sacrificing the DarkCircle chip, MegaMan gains rust colored armor and retains the shuffle ability, but loses the Search Rifle in favor of the Dark Chip as a charge attack. This allows MegaMan to pelt seven out of the nine panels on the enemy ranks with powerful bullets. It only lasts one turn. Gallery Mmbn5-searchman-exe.jpg|SearchMan in Mega Man Battle Network 5. Rockman.EXE 4.5 SearchMan.png|SearchMan in Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation Searchman concept art.png|Concept art of SearchMan. Bn5teamproto heightchart.jpg|Height comparisons between MegaMan and the Team ProtoMan members. Axescap19087.jpg|SearchMan in anime. ProtoMan.EXE_and_Searchman.EXE_with_Trill.jpg|ProtoMan.EXE and SearchMan.EXE with Trill in Rockman EXE Beast. Trivia *While the original Search Man was comical and ridiculous, SearchMan as a Navi is the exact opposite, being strict, loyal to his NetOp, and has never made a fool of himself on the show. (He's the only main character to not have done so.) *How his original counterpart was originally a Robot Master with two heads in the attempt to give him a tactical advantage in battle is a play on this, as Laika is in spirit, his "second head" his original never had. *SearchMan and Colonel are both leaders of parts of Sharo and Netopia's militaries, respectively, giving them a relationship somewhat similar to the rivalry between ProtoMan and MegaMan. *The satellite he uses in battle closely resembles and functions like the Satella virus from the first game. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Rockman.EXE Legend of Network bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis